Horological technique employs conventional solutions to ensure the anti-shock functions of timepiece components, such as a balance. These solutions are based on the elastic and viscoelastic response of parts having an anti-shock function and on the mechanical friction between the anti-shock devices and the component to be protected. Conventional anti-shock devices are characterized, in particular, by an acceleration threshold below which the anti-shock device is not deformed and by a function of radially re-centering the component after the shock, which is relatively inaccurate.
The problems to be solved are thus as follows:                Ensuring precise radial re-centering after the shock.        Achieving an anti-shock solution which, is independent of mechanical friction, which has the drawback of reducing the efficiency/quality factor of the components during normal operation, i.e. in the absence of any shocks.        
DE Patent 12 11 460 in the name of SIEMENS AG is known, which discloses a component, formed by a pin integral with an internal tubular magnet, inserted into an external tubular magnet. The external tubular magnet can move inside a cartouche, coaxial to the two magnets, against a support surface in abutment at one end, and against a spring held by a bush at the other end. This component is also axially guided on a spindle integral with the bush. At each axial end, the component includes a protective sleeve for the fragile ceramic core formed by the internal magnet. The means for guiding pivoting is formed by the cooperation between the two internal and external tubular magnets. However, the holding of the component on the first pole piece is not equivalent to a support since there is a connection between this component and the internal tubular magnet, via a flange and one of the two sleeves. Consequently, the component of this patent is not free relative to the first pole piece formed by the internal magnet, but only relative to the second pole piece, formed by the external magnet.
Another Patent, DE 19854063A1, in the name of VLADIMIR JAGMANN is known, which discloses a component made of magnetizable material levitated between two pole pieces, which generate a magnetic field which is always in a perpendicular direction to the pull of gravity, the orientation by working is always the same.